


Party of Four

by Gaffsie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hot Tub, Humor, Making Out, Multi, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaffsie/pseuds/Gaffsie
Summary: Betty and Josie weaponize the male gaze.





	Party of Four

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](https://riverdale-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1356.html?thread=648268#cmt648268) kinkmeme prompt: "They're all in a hot tub just like the core 4 scene from V's summer house (who needs plot/reasons!) Josie and Betty say they'll make out if Jughead and Sweet Pea make out first.
> 
> Have them both recoiling and horrified, the awkwardness, but getting into it please! "

Betty isn't sure exactly how she and Juggie ended up in a hot tub together with Josie and Sweet Pea.

Josie is Veronica and Kevin's friend, not hers, and, frankly, she's always found her a little intimidating. She's just so effortlessly cool, her make-up always flawlessly applied, striding through the halls of Riverdale High like she owns it. 

Sweet Pea, she's even less familiar with. He's a Serpent, and the way Jughead talks about him he sounds more like a frenemy than anything else.

But here the four of them are, cozied up together in Reggie Mantle's hot tub, all of them in their underwear, and Betty's pretty sure you're not supposed to do that, but at the time it had seemed like a great idea. It still feels pretty great, to be honest. Who cares if the pool filter will get ruined from cotton particles; Reggie is an asshole anyway. 

Jughead passes her the blunt, and, yeah! That's probably why everything feels so _great_ right now. 

She's never even gotten high before, and she giggles to herself and presses closer to Jughead. 

“You are wasted,” he says, and she nods enthusiastically. This is all his fault anyway. He was the one who accepted the blunt from Sweet Pea in the first place.

Josie laughs. “Like you're one to talk, teen Leo.”

Jughead gives her the finger, and it's such a non-Jughead thing to do that Betty giggles even harder.

“Hey, you're getting it wet,” Sweet Pea says, and, chastised, Betty leans over Josie to pass the blunt to him.

Maybe it's the weed, or maybe it's the tequila shots Veronica gave her earlier, but she stumbles a little and practically falls into Josie's lap. Sweet Pea adroitly rescues the joint from her fingers, and takes a deep pull. 

Josie's arms are surprisingly strong around her, and her skin feels silky smooth. When Betty looks down, she can see her dusky nipples through the fabric of her lace bra. She fixes her eyes on Josie's face instead. She looks amused, smiling at Betty like she's just said something funny. She really is exceptionally pretty.

“You girls gonna make out?” Sweet Pea asks, sounding pretty happy about the prospect. “Cuz I'd be down for that.”

“Me too,” Jughead says. “I'm still bitter I didn't get to see you and Veronica kiss.”

“You don't even like Veronica,” Betty says, distractedly.

“True,” Jughead says, “but I have _eyes_.”

“That is so typical,” Josie says, giving Sweet Pea a mock-annoyed glance.”We are not gonna do some faux-lesbian kissing for your benefit.”

“At least not if you don't kiss first,” Betty says, surprising even herself.

“No way,” Sweet Pea says, followed by a drawn-out, “Nooo,” from Juggie, but Betty is kind of into the idea now. 

Josie is too, judging by the way she gently pushes Betty off her lap, and drapes herself over Sweet Pea.

“No, no, let the woman speak,” she says, a teasing lilt to her voice that makes Sweet Pea give her a completely besotted look.

“C'mon, baby,” she pouts, “it's just a little kissing, and then I promise you can watch me and B-Coop go at it.”

“Yeah,” Betty says, giving Jughead a beseeching look. Experience has taught her that it works 90% of the time. “You're always saying you're a feminist, so prove it.”

“That's-” Jughead shakes his head. “How is me kissing Sweet Pea feminist?”

“Because of the male gaze,” Betty says. That makes sense. She nods, satisfied with that conclusion.

Jughead still looks dubious, but he's glancing over at Sweet Pea now, like he's actually considering it, and Sweet Pea is looking back, a thoughtful frown on his face. Josie is whispering something to him, probably promises involving faux-lesbian shenanigans.

Betty grabs Jughead's hand and drags him over to Sweet Pea and Josie. There's some shuffling, and then Jughead is sitting next to Sweet Pea, while Josie and Betty cuddles up together across from them.

“Okay, boys,” Josie says. “I want to see tongue, or the deal is off.”

Jughead looks up at Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea looks at Jughead. They both look incredibly uncomfortable, and Betty half-expects them to say uncle, but then Sweet Pea puts out the joint on the edge of the tub and throws it on the ground, and with a challenging look at Josie and her, he puts his thumb on Jughead's chin, and uses that to tilt his head up. It would look ridiculously romantic if it wasn't for the way Jughead's eyes go comically wide and then close tightly shut when Sweet Pea's lips meet his.

The kiss looks very stiff and uncomfortable, for all of five seconds. Betty just has time to feel disappointed at the lack of a show, before Jughead visibly relaxes into the kiss. He opens his mouth, sucks on Sweet Pea's lip, and releases it with a soft sound and a dreamy look on his face. That's his _move_ , Betty realizes, one he's used countless times on her, and it looks just as nice as it feels. Sweet Pea smiles and moves in for an open mouthed kiss, and Jughead surges up, meets him with an eagerness that's almost startling. His hands goes to Sweet Pea's face, thumbs gentle on his cheekbones, which is also a move Betty's used to being on the receiving end of.

Aaaand there is the tongue action they were promised, Sweet Pea sucking on Juggie's tongue with an enthusiasm she's never seen from him before. Jughead actually _moans_ , and Betty grabs Josie's hand, because this is pretty great. No wonder boys are so into girls kissing each other.

Sweet Pea's hands wander down to Jughead's waist, and then he lifts the other boy onto his lap, Jughead straddling him like he belongs there.

His usually baggy boxer shorts are clinging to his ass, and Josie makes a choked off sound at the sight, her hand squeezing Betty's pretty hard. Betty feels a weird sense of pride, because, yeah, her boyfriend is pretty hot; it was about time someone else noticed.

“Should we stop them?” she whispers to Betty, sounding a bit torn, when Sweet Pea's hands make their way to Jughead's ass. “No way,” Betty says. 

She grins wickedly. “Let's make out, and see how long it takes for them to notice.”


End file.
